


When She Sees Me

by glitterbee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian rights!, Online Dating, crystal is a homosexual, gigi works in a diner and doesnt believe in love, this isnt a waitress au but its based off a song in waitress, thisis probs the closest thing to a cafe au ill write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbee/pseuds/glitterbee
Summary: “Guys, guys, guys!” Gigi yelled in a panic, running into the diner, almost tripping over her own feet.Nicky and Jaida both looked up from their conversation to see Gigi stumbling in. They had been deep in a conversation, leaning against the counter. Jaida was holding an empty ketchup container that she was meant to have refilled half an hour ago.“What’s wrong Geege?” Jaida asked, an expression of worry on her face. Nicky, on the other hand, was just shaking her head, desensitized to Gigi’s frequent meltdowns.Leaning against the counter, Gigi began panting heavily, “I...I...met a girl...on Tinder…”Both girls squealed in delight and Jaida clapped her hands together, “That’s great!”“No, it’s not!” Gigi screeched, before realising that everyone in the diner was staring at her due to her outburst. She turned bright red and lowered her voice, “It’s terrible!”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	When She Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankenvenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenvenus/gifts).



It was safe to say that Gigi didn’t have much of a love life. It wasn’t that she didn’t have pursuers for her affections if the number of people who stared at her long legs in her waitresses uniform was any indication. It was more due to the fact she guarded her heart with steel-plated walls. 

Gigi had seen so much heartbreak in her life, in real life and on TV. Her parents divorced when she was ten years ago and had seen firsthand how heartbreak could destroy you. Gigi never wanted to experience that. She heard countless sob stories from heartbroken customers in the diner, who would cry into their pies as they told her about their lost loves. She could never understand how anyone would want to open themselves up to another person completely. Why would you want to potentially give someone the power to break you?

Gigi liked to learn from example, rather than experience. She didn’t need to experience love for herself to know that it was a pile of crap. Life was easier if she stuck to herself, her own mind, her own feelings. It was safer that way.

Maybe to others staying at home on a Friday night alone on her sewing machine would seem sad, but at least a sewing machine would never break her heart. 

-

Whilst Gigi would have loved to stay at home everyday designing and creating outfits, unfortunately she did have to make money somehow. Despite her dreams, Gigi was not a famous fashion designer yet and rent was expensive. 

She had been working at the Von Du Diner for around five years. She got the job when she was a broke college student and years later she was still working there, the only difference being the framed diploma hanging in her apartment for fashion design and merchandising. 

Gigi did enjoy her job, don’t get her wrong. Her boss, Widow, was like a second mother to her and she loved her coworkers Jaida and Nicky. However, if Gigi knew she was going to be thousands of dollars in debt only to be working as a waitress, she probably would have skipped out on college altogether. 

The only thing that made the pain a bit more tolerable was her coworkers. Gigi was never really good with other people or social interaction, but Jaida and Nicky were probably the closest things she had to friends in her life. Jaida was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair that she normally wore in a high ponytail for work. She had worked in the diner for the longest out of the three girls and was the only one Widow allowed to bake in the kitchen. She spent most mornings baking pies to sell in the diner and the smell of sugar and flour often wafted around her. 

Nicky was just as beautiful as Jaida, with striking features and short blonde hair in a pixie cut. She got a job in the diner after moving from Paris and needed a way to make a living. She was often put in charge of cleaning due to her not having the best customer service skills. Her difficulties with English and her bluntness often came across as rude to others but in reality, she was extremely kind, if a bit brutally honest. 

Her coworkers were very obviously smitten with each other and if Gigi believed in love maybe she would have been jealous. However, the blonde just found it funny how obvious Nicky would be, touching Jaida any opportunity she could, or Jaida trying out pick-up lines on Nicky only to end up with the French girl confused due to the language barrier. 

Gigi was the youngest of her coworkers and that meant that they normally treated her like their own child. In other words, they treated her like the baby of the diner. With the way, Jaida and Nicky spent most of their shifts flirting nonstop with each other, Gigi felt like she had been adopted by the world’s most oblivious lesbian couple. 

Their favourite hobby, besides flirting, was prying into Gigi’s non-existent love life. 

“What are you doing with my phone?”

The two girls jumped and turned to face the blonde, looking like a child who had been caught in the act of stealing an extra piece of candy. Gigi had only gone into the kitchen to grab a glass of water but instead had found her two coworkers snooping on her phone.

Jaida chuckled awkwardly, “Well...uhh…”

“We downloaded Tinder on your phone.” Nicky interrupted, not sharing Jaida’s nervousness. 

“You what!?” Gigi squeaked and ran over, snatching her phone out of their hands. She inspected their claims and could see clear as day the bright red app on her phone. She clicked on it hesitantly and noticed that they had already made her a profile. They had used some photos of her modelling her fashion designs from Instagram. Her face grimaced when she noticed the bio. 

“Pantsuit advocate, human girl?” She questioned

“In our defence you love pantsuits!” Jaida protested, crossing her arms. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, “That’s fine but why do you need to specify that I’m a human girl?”

Jaida winced, “Girl you have a habit of coming across as very…”

“Robotic,” Nicky interjected. 

“No! I mean yes, but also no!” Jaida chuckled nervously again, “You do sometimes come across as...robotic...but it’s part of your charm!”

Gigi rolled her eyes, this wasn’t the first time in her life she had been described as a robot. Her social anxiety meant that she found it difficult to express her emotions to other people, which normally meant people either thought she was a stuck up bitch or just had no emotions whatsoever. The truth was she was just really shy and didn’t deal well with social interaction. Her idea of a perfect day was being left alone for hours with her sewing machine, maybe a glass of wine or two to top it off. 

“It doesn’t matter what the bio says,” Gigi stated, giving the app a stare, “I’m just going to delete it anyway.” 

Both of the girls began to protest loudly at the same time, rushing towards Gigi, each grabbing one of her arms. 

“Wait! Don’t delete it!”

“Just hear us out, please!”

Sighing in defeat, Gigi looked up at the two girl’s pleading eyes, “Fine...you have five minutes.”

Jaida cheered in delight as Nicky cleared her throat, “Okay so Gigi...It’s not wrong of us to say that your love life has been a bit…”

“Dead” 

“Yes, thank you Jaida,” Nicky continued, “Your love life has been a bit dead Gigi...Now there’s nothing wrong with being single but we’ve known you for five years and during that time you have never even had a date, let alone a relationship!”

Gigi crossed her arms and frowned, “I’m too busy for relationships.”

“Busy?” Jaida questioned, “Girl, what do you even do besides work here and sew?”

“Hey!” Gigi protested, “Working and sewing  _ is  _ being busy! I don’t have time for anything else.”

“That’s just sad,” Nicky muttered before Jaida whacked her on the arm.

“What Nicky  _ means  _ is that there is more to life than just this place,” Jaida interjected, “You’re a young girl! You should be out there having fun! Not stuck in your house every day, wasting your youth away!”

“I am  _ not  _ wasting my youth away! Jesus, you guys aren’t  _ that  _ much older than me.”

Nicky placed a hand on Gigi’s shoulder and gave her a determined look, “Listen...What’s the harm in just trying it out, huh? If you don’t like it and everyone sucks then fine, but at least give it a shot.”

The blonde pondered for a moment, moving a strand of her hair behind her hair, “If I say yes will you guys leave me alone?”

Both of the girl’s eyes widened and sparkled in delight. They grabbed onto Gigi, jumping up and down as they squealed in delight, “Yes! Yes! Of course!”

Rolling her eyes, Gigi sighed, “Fine...I’ll give it a chance...but I am promising you I won’t like it!”

Jaida pulled the taller girl into a tight hug, causing Gigi to squeak in surprise, “You won’t regret this Geege! And girl if you manage to get yourself a date I will bake you your own special pie as a celebration!”

Gigi pulled away from the hug, never one to enjoy physical contact. She brushed off her apron and smiled at Jaida, “Deal.”

-

Gigi didn't bother changing the bio on her Tinder profile, it wasn't like she was going to be using it for long anyway. Her plan was to use it for a week tops, maybe message a few people, and then delete it. She was only doing this to keep Jaida and Nicky happy, not to find the  _ love of her life  _ or any bullshit like that.

She could easily just delete the app then and there, but Jaida and Nicky would find out somehow. Gigi was never a great liar and her friends knew this. If she didn't even try the stupid app, she would never hear the end of it. 

It all seemed ridiculous to Gigi. At least with real dating she could somewhat understand the appeal, but how the hell were you meant to find out if you had a connection with someone through selfies and a 500 word character limit bio. It came across as very surface level to her. 

“This is so stupid,” She muttered to herself as she poured herself a glass of wine, hoping it would calm down her nerves. When the first glass didn’t do enough to hold back the growing anxiety in her stomach, she strode into her kitchen and poured another one.

Gigi took a deep breath and looked down at her phone. The first picture was of a white man in a suit holding a bottle of whiskey and she swiped left instantly. The next few profiles were not much better, her face grimacing as she noticed they were all men. After a quick google search and fiddling about with her settings, Gigi managed to change her preferences to female only. 

Things improved slightly from there but not by much. Gigi found herself quickly overwhelmed by the countless pictures of beautiful women. The blonde didn’t have much experience with flirting ( _ Scratch that she had no experience whatsoever)  _ and suddenly being bombarded with pictures of hot girls made it hard to hold back the vomit that was finding its way up from her anxiety. She considered deleting the app, throwing her phone down the toilet and joining a nunnery so she could forget all about it, but instead relucted on simply swiping left. 

_ Left. Left. Left. Left. Left.  _

The constant swiping was getting to Gigi and her anxiety quickly turned to annoyance. Sure, there were plenty of attractive people on the app but none of them stood out to Gigi. Their profiles all began to blend together, generic selfies and either song lyrics as a bio or no bio at all. 

She was about to give up when she suddenly stumbled onto a profile that caught her eye. The picture was a candid shot of a tanned girl with neon green hair held in two buns, her bangs falling onto her face. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, painting flowers on a wall. She was wearing overalls that were covered in paint splotches and had a massive grin on her face. 

Curiosity piqued, Gigi swiped through the rest of her pictures. There was one of her at a festival, her wild curly hair covered in flowers. Another picture showed the girl rocking a Freddy Krueger costume at a halloween party, a gaudy plastic pumpkin in her hand. Gigi chuckled slightly at the last picture, which showed the girl mid-fall off a pogo stick, her arms up in the air and a comical expression on her face. 

Intrigued, Gigi clicked on the girl’s profile and found out her name was Crystal. Despite not even knowing the girl, she thought the name suited her well.

For the first time that night she swiped right. Almost instantly did the ‘It's a Match!” pop up on her screen. The panic set in again as she realised she would actually have to message this Crystal girl. What the hell did she say? Just saying hello seemed too boring but she couldn’t exactly tell her, ‘ _ Hey, nice to meet you. I’m only on this app because my coworkers think I am wasting my youth away and you are the only person I’ve seen that looks even remotely interesting. I think love is fake but I like your hair. How’s your day going?’ _

The blonde didn’t have to worry for long as her screen lit up with the notification that Crystal had popped up in her inbox. She sighed in relief at not having to message first and quickly opened up the messages.

**[Crystal]**

**human girl huh??? definitely not suspicious…**

Gigi cursed under her breath as she remembered what her bio was. Why the hell didn’t she change it? Granted, she would have no idea what to write but it would be a million times better than what Jaida and Nicky came up with.

**[Gigi]**

**My friend’s wrote my bio for me. I just forgot to change it.**

**[Crystal]**

**aww : ( disappointing! i was hoping you were secretly some sort of sexy alien pretending to be a human to abduct cute girls, or maybe some sort of android**

**[Gigi]**

**I can promise that I am not an alien.**

**[Crystal]**

**that sounds like something an alien would say…**

To her surprise, Gigi began to laugh. The blonde was never really good at texting or anything like that. Her messages were normally concise and to the point. She never texted someone unless it was something important. Jaida and Nicky often complained about her always leaving them on read and how she should talk to them more. Gigi just didn’t see the point in texting someone if you could easily say the same thing in person. 

Talking to Crystal made her begin to reevaluate her opinion however. They had only exchanged a few sentences but Gigi was already beginning to see the appeal of texting someone. 

**[Gigi]**

**I’m not an alien. Might have to get back to you on the android theory though.**

**[Crystal]**

**i knew it!!!! no human texts with proper grammar! i mean...full stops??? who does that??**

**[Gigi]**

**What’s wrong with using correct grammar?**

**[Crystal]**

**it makes you sound like a grandma using facebook comments!**

**[Gigi]**

**Is this how you normally flirt with girls? By calling them grandmas?**

**[Crystal]**

**nope! only the cute ones! ;)**

Despite the cheesy line, Gigi couldn’t help but feel a rising blush on her cheeks, butterflies filling her stomach. She had been called cute a million times before, normally by sleazy middle-aged men at work, but it felt different coming from Crystal. It felt nice.

_ Get over yourself Gigi, you’ve only been talking to this girl for a maximum of two minutes. _

**[Gigi]**

**Does that line normally work for you?**

**[Crystal]**

**nope ! but it was worth a shot!**

**[Gigi]**

**If it makes you feel better, I think you’re cute too.**

  
  


_ Why the hell did she say that?!  _ Wasn’t she trying to play it cool? In what world was calling someone cute playing it cool? She knew this app was a bad idea, why the hell did she listen to Jaida and Nicky. She should just delete it right now and pretend that nothing ever happened. 

**[Crystal]**

**youre only saying that because of my magnificent broccoli hair. all the ladies go wild for it**

**[Gigi]**

**I mean, not many people can make green hair work so I don’t blame them.**

**[Crystal]**

**WHAT?! i personally think everyone should have green hair! broccoli head nation rise!**

**[Gigi]**

**No thanks.**

**[Crystal]**

**are you telling me youve never once considered going green blondie?**

**[Gigi]**

**Nope, never. I like my hair the way it is.**

**[Crystal]**

**hmmmm i guess it is cute...i do think you would look better in green tho!**

Gigi giggled to herself, unsure if the girl was genuinely funny to her or if it was the two glasses of wine speaking. Either way she was enjoying herself.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to keep this app for a little while longer.

-

Before she knew it, Gigi had found herself talking to Crystal nonstop for two weeks. The girl was certain she would just delete the app after a couple of days but Crystal was the one thing holding her back from doing so. Gigi hadn’t even bothered looking at other profiles, only finding interest in the green-haired girl. She was basically just using the app as an inbox for Crystal at this point. 

It was surprising how close she had gotten to the other girl over such a short time period. She told Crystal all about her job and dreams of becoming a fashion designer. In return, Crystal had told her about she was currently an apprentice at a tattoo parlour, working part-time at a bar so she could pay rent. She found out so much about Crystal, her favourite foods, her favourite movies, her fears, and with every new thing she learnt about the girl, the more she began to fall for her. 

Once someone who barely used her phone, Gigi was now on it constantly just to message Crystal or watch some funny video Crystal had sent her. 

To Gigi’s annoyance however, sometimes real life got in the way of her precious Crystal time. 

Gigi had been working all day and hence hadn’t been able to talk to Crystal all day. Normally she would have a chance to message Crystal during her break but Nicky had an emergency with the coffee machine and hence she never got the chance to check her phone. The lack of contact with Crystal had gotten her fidgety throughout the rest of her shift, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jaida and Nicky. However, Gigi just told them that she was just eager to go home and jot down some new design ideas she had.

As soon as she got home she threw her coat to the side and unlocked her phone, delighted to see an unread message from Crystal. 

**[Crystal]**

**do you think i should get a mullet??? i think i would rock one personally**

**[Gigi]**

**Why on earth do you want a mullet?**

**[Crystal]**

**youre alive!!! i was worried you had forgotten to charge yourself!**

**[Crystal]**

**also because mullets r cool duh????**

**[Gigi]**

**Cool isn’t the first thing I think of when I think of mullets, but okay I guess?**

**[Gigi]**

**Also, charge myself?**

**[Crystal]**

**yeah ! get it??? because youre an android????**

**[Gigi]**

**Maybe stick to your day job if that’s what your idea of comedy is.**

**[Crystal]**

**miss goode you wound me!!! being a comedian was my dream job!**

**[Gigi]**

**Like a stand up comedian? Why the hell would you want to do that?**

**[Crystal]**

**free glass of water on the stool**

Gigi found herself laughing out loud in her empty apartment. Crystal always managed to say things that would just crack the girl up. She hadn’t even met the girl face to face, yet somehow Crystal managed to make her laugh more than anyone else. She looked down at her phone and noticed Crystal had sent another message.

**[Crystal]**

**on a serious note though, r u okay??? i was worried when you didnt reply all day**

**[Gigi]**

**Crystal Methyd? Being serious? I never thought I’d see the day.**

**[Gigi]**

**Don’t worry though, I am okay. Just had a busy day at work and couldn’t go on my phone.**

**[Crystal]**

**aaa okay cool!! now that you are online though... i was wondering if i can ask you something????**

Gigi felt her stomach twist in knots, her anxiety going haywire. There were a million possible things Crystal could want to ask her, and the majority of them weren’t positive. What if she actually found Gigi annoying and wanted to ask her to leave her alone? What if she wanted to tell her that she actually found someone better on the app and didn’t want to talk anymore. 

Instead of wallowing in her worries, Gigi decided to take a deep breath and reply.

**[Gigi]**

**Sure. What’s up?**

Crystal started typing almost immediately which did nothing to ease Gigi’s panic. The other girl would start typing and then stop for a minute before typing again. Whatever she wanted to say must have been very important for it to take that long to write. After what felt like ten years to Gigi, she finally got a message notification. 

**[Crystal]**

**well its just that...weve been talking for a while now and i think that it would be p cool to actually meet irl??? like on a date??? its okay if you dont want to!!! i just really enjoy talking to you and would like to actually talk...face to face??? if that makes any sense sorry im rambling**

Gigi felt her throat dry up and she almost dropped her phone in surprise. There was no way Crystal was being genuine. Why would someone as amazing and funny as her want to go on a date with someone who was basically the personification of anxiety? It had to be a huge misunderstanding or just a big practical joke.

**[Gigi]**

**You want to go on a date with me?**

**[Crystal]**

**yeah?? Of course i do! thats why i asked lol**

**[Gigi]**

**Are you being serious? This isn’t a joke, is it?**

**[Crystal]**

**i wouldnt joke about this kind of thing i swear! i really like you gigi...im being 100% honest!!! ur rlly pretty and fun to talk to and i just want to get to know you more!**

Gigi took a deep breath and put her phone away for a second. She needed to evaluate the situation. The logical decision would be to say yes, she had never felt this way about a person before and she  _ really _ liked Crystal. The idea of a date with the girl sounded like heaven to Gigi. However, there were other sides to the argument. What if when they met in real life Crystal realised what a loser Gigi was. She was a broke waitress working a minimum wage job, and as much as she wanted to believe she would make it in the fashion industry, realistically she had no future prospects. She wasn’t exactly a catch. She may be slightly good looking but that didn’t change the fact that Gigi was a paranoid mess, too scared to even order her own food at a restaurant. If she went on a date with Crystal then the girl would soon realise what Gigi was really like.

But, again, Gigi  _ really  _ liked Crystal. She had never opened up to someone else before like she had with Crystal. Despite only knowing the girl for less than two weeks, Crystal had somehow managed to break down all of her walls and whilst that scared Gigi, it also in a weird way excited her. 

She picked up her phone and quickly wrote a reply before she could change her mind.

**[Gigi]**

**Okay then. What days are you free?**

  
  
  


-

“Guys, guys, guys!” Gigi yelled in a panic, running into the diner, almost tripping over her own feet. 

Nicky and Jaida both looked up from their conversation to see Gigi stumbling in. They had been deep in a conversation, leaning against the counter. Jaida was holding an empty ketchup container that she was meant to have refilled half an hour ago.

“What’s wrong Geege?” Jaida asked, an expression of worry on her face. Nicky, on the other hand, was just shaking her head, desensitized to Gigi’s frequent meltdowns. 

Leaning against the counter, Gigi began panting heavily, “I...I...met a girl...on Tinder…”

Both girls squealed in delight and Jaida clapped her hands together, “That’s great!”

“No, it’s not!” Gigi screeched, before realising that everyone in the diner was staring at her due to her outburst. She turned bright red and lowered her voice, “It’s terrible!”

Nicky raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I don’t get it, why is that so terrible? 

“Because she asked me on a date!” Gigi hissed. 

Her coworkers stared at her for a couple of seconds in confusion before Jaida spoke up softly, “Geege...girl...isn’t that a good thing?”

Gigi shook her head furiously, “No! It’s a terrible, terrible thing! I’ve never been on a date before! There are way too many risks!”

Nicky rolled her eyes, “ _ Merde,  _ here she goes.”

“You hear all these stories about meeting people on the internet! What if she is a serial killer!? Or a stalker!? Or worse! What if talking to her in real life is completely different to texting her and it’s awkward!”

Jaida tried to chime in, “I think you should get your priorities checked gir-”

“Maybe I should just block her,” Gigi rambled, ignoring her friends, “or delete the app...throw my phone in a river and just ghost her completely...That’s a good plan...I pretend none of this happened and it all goes away? Risk-free.”

Nicky raised her hands to her face and groaned, “Please make her stop...I can’t deal with another one of her ‘risk’ rants.”

The blonde slammed her hand down on the counter, “You guys just don’t get it! I’ve never been good at people...or emotions...or feelings.”

“Told you...robot…” Nicky whispered to Jaida who quickly hushed her. 

“Those things don’t come easily to me!” Gigi continued, “I’m better with things that are set in stone...like facts and figures! If I have all the information I can predict the outcome of every situation and minimize the guessing game!”

“Don’t they say that spontaneity is the spice of life? Jaida offered, a bit terrified by the wild look in the blonde’s eyes. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Gigi scoffed, “There are too many risks in being spontaneous! I much prefer doing what I already know! It’s safer that way! No risks! And do you know what the riskiest and most spontaneous thing in the world is?”

“No, but I bet you’re going to tell us,” Nicky said, tiredly. 

“Feelings!” Gigi said with a disgusted face, “There is nothing I hate more than feelings and love! Emotions like love cannot be quantified! They are unpredictable! Feelings are just massive guessing games! How am I meant to operate without knowing what these feelings are, where they come from, and what they mean?!”

Jaida backed away slightly, wincing, "Don't you think you might be...I don't know...overreacti-"

"I'm not overreacting!" Gigi huffed, "I'm just being precautious!"

"Okay, sure, sure...precautious, "Jaida replied, trying to calm the girl down, "How about you just tell us this girl's name first?" 

Gigi stopped for the first time since she arrived and took a deep breath, "Her name is Crystal…"

"That's a pretty name!"

"If it even is her real name!" Gigi rebutted, "She could be catfishing me!" 

"Okay, but what if she isn't?" Nicky offered as she poured some sugar onto the counter, drawing shapes in it with her finger.

"Even if she is who she says she is, I haven't actually communicated with her outside of texting! She might talk too fast, or ask me questions about myself I don't want to answer yet! She could be a mouth breather...or...or...sit too close to me...or…" 

Gigi stopped, trembling slightly. Jaida put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Geege...what are you really worried about?" 

"What if when she sees me, she doesn't like me?" Gigi whispered shakily, "What if when she actually gets to know me she is just disappointed? I don't think I could handle opening up to someone only for them to give it back….I couldn't handle it…"

Nicky joined Jaida next to Gigi and rubbed her shoulder, “I’m sure it will be fine…”

“You can’t say that for sure!” Gigi cut her off, “I can’t risk being reckless due to some miscalculations! If I’ve learned anything in my life, it's that you cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life!”

“Geege...We aren’t asking you to marry the damn girl...It’s just a date!”

The blonde scoffed, “ _ Just a date?!  _ She could be some criminal for all I know! Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution and masterminded her way to find me! Before you know it, she’s drugged me and chopped me into a million pieces! Will you be saying it was  _ ‘just a date’  _ then?!”

Gigi ranted, her anxiety rising with every word. She ran a hand through her hair, “Or worse...what if she’s just as lovely in real life and makes me laugh and smile...What if when I see her, she knows I like her? What happens then? I’m scared of breaking open…”

Jaida and Nicky shared a look whilst Gigi thought aloud. They had never seen their friend like this before. They knew that the younger girl suffered badly from anxious thoughts, but they never got this bad. If they weren’t careful then Gigi would spiral and have a panic attack. 

The two girls held onto Gigi comfortingly as she breathed heavily, her whole body shaking, “I’ve never felt this way before…”

“Gigi,” Nicky began, “I think you should go on the date.”

Before Gigi could argue, Jaida spoke up, “I agree with Nicky girl, and I’m not saying this because of your barren love life or any of that crap! I’m saying it because I’ve never seen you been so open about your feelings before...and I think Crystal may be the reason why.”

“I know it’s scary,” Nicky continued, “But you can’t live your life in fear anymore Gigi.”

Nodding slowly, Gigi relucted to the other girls, sighing heavily, “You’re right...I can’t live like this anymore...I just have to go for it!”

“Atta girl!” Jaida cheered, patting Gigi’s back, “That’s more like it! Now, when’s your date?”

“Today...After my shift...” Gigi mumbled, her fingers playing with the hem of her uniform.

“Today?!” Nicky screeched, “And you only told us about it  _ now?!” _

“Well I-”

“No excuses!” The french girl interrupted, “There’s no time! Jaida and I need to get you ready!”

“Ooo! Can I do your makeup?” Jaida pitched in, an excited squeal in her voice. 

Gigi chuckled nervously, “I mean sure but shouldn’t we get to work? Widow wouldn’t like it if we are just loitering around…”

“Screw Widow!” Nicky said, grabbing Gigi by the shoulders and pulling her to the break room at the back of the diner, Jaida following behind them with a cheerful skip in her step, “We have a date to prepare for!”

-

It was 4pm, the time Gigi said she would meet up with Crystal. She was standing outside a small cafe that she had never been to before, despite it being only a 20 minute walk from her apartment. It was a quaint little place, the outside decorated completely with flowers of all colours. From the outside, Gigi could hear the soft sounds of jazz and the aroma of coffee pouring out of the doors. 

Crystal was the one who chose the location for their date and Gigi could see instantly why she had chosen this place. It was cheery and colourful, just like Crystal herself. 

Gigi stood awkwardly outside the cafe, despite telling Crystal she would meet her inside. What if she was overdressed? She had  _ told  _ Jaida and Nicky that wearing heels was a bit too much but they insisted she wore them. Her flowery dress suddenly felt too tight, like the neckline was clinging around her neck like a snake, trying to suffocate her. Gigi had decided to leave her hair down but she was now regretting that decision. Would it have looked better if she had put it up in a ponytail or a simple bun? What if they ordered cakes? Wouldn’t her hair just fall into the icing?

Peeking through the windows nervously, Gigi could see Crystal sitting down at a table by herself, looking down at her phone as she waited. The girl wasn’t exactly difficult to spot, with her neon green hair and bright purple jumpsuit. Her sense of style was just as crazy as it was in her pictures and Gigi loved it. 

The girl had a bright, cheery smile on her face and it made Gigi wonder if she just always had a permanent grin plastered on her face. Looking down, Gigi could see that Crystal was subconsciously tapping her foot in time with the jazz music blasting in the cafe. 

It was at that moment when Gigi felt the panic begin to cluster like sparks in her stomach. She couldn’t do this. How could someone like her go on a date with someone as amazing as Crystal? What if Crystal ended up hating her, or worse, got bored of her? What if Crystal realised just how much of a disaster Gigi really was and left her?

Tension grew in Gigi’s face and limbs, as her breathing became more rapid. All her thoughts accelerated in her head and she prayed for them to slow down just so she could  _ breathe  _ again. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel bile rise up in her throat. Gigi wasn’t sure if she was going to throw up or go into cardiac arrest, but either way it wasn’t good. 

_ I can’t do this. _

Gigi ran away like there was a hurricane inside her. Her feet ached and she almost tripped over her heels multiple times but she didn’t stop until she had made her way back to her apartment. 

Not even bothering to take off her shoes, Gigi threw herself into her bed, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks at last. She curled tight into her blankets and sobbed freely, her body rocking backwards and forwards. She was so stupid to think she could ever do this. Gigi never deserved someone like Crystal and she should have known that from the beginning. 

She cried until the tears would fall no more, eventually falling asleep. She didn’t wake up until 10pm, her eyes opening slowly in confusion at the suddenly dark room. She could still hear each of her breaths, rasping softly. 

She opened her phone to see a bunch of unread messages from Crystal.

**[Crystal]**

**im here!!! hope you get here soon the cakes smell so good!**

**[Crystal]**

**how mad would you be if i ordered a cake before you get here????**

**[Crystal]**

**okay so i ordered a cake BUT in my defence they r too good to resist**

**[Crystal]**

**i bought you a cake to make up for the fact that i ate one before you arrived. I rlly hope u arent gluten free or anything**

**[Crystal]**

**actually scratch that i hope u r gluten free so i can eat it**

**[Crystal]**

**gigi ???**

**[Crystal]**

**im all about being fashionably late and everything but its been an hour?? r u okay???**

**[Crystal]**

**please just tell me you are okay**

**[Crystal]**

**im really hoping you are just late or something**

**[Crystal]**

**please let me know ur okay**

**[Crystal]**

**i tried staying but they are closing the cafe now**

**[Crystal]**

**did i do something wrong?**

**[Crystal]**

**im sorry**

Gigi fought the urge to throw her phone against the wall, the tears rising once again. She wanted to tell Crystal that she hadn’t done anything wrong. She wanted to tell her that she was the most amazing person she had ever met. She wanted to tell Crystal she was sorry.

Instead she went to the settings of her phone and deleted the Tinder app, before blocking Crystal’s number from her phone. 

It was better this way. Gigi Goode didn’t do love for a reason. 

-

“So?” Nicky questioned with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the counter she was meant to be cleaning.

“So, what?” Gigi replied, wrapping cutlery in napkins with pinpoint precision. Most people hated that job but Gigi liked it because it was an easy distraction, her thoughts too preoccupied on folding the napkins correctly. 

Jaida whacked Gigi in the back with a cloth and rolled her eyes, “Don’t play coy girl, you know what we are asking. How was your  _ date _ ?”

The blonde felt herself freeze, her heart dropping to her stomach. She had accidentally on purpose not mentioned the date to her coworkers so she wouldn’t have to relive the horrific experience. It was already embarrassing enough that she had to remember it, let alone sharing it with other people. If she told her coworkers what really happened, they would never let her live it down.

“Well it uhh…” Gigi began, not really sure what she was going to say.

“Did she  _ woo  _ you Miss Goode?” Jaida laughed, “I hope she treated you like a proper lady!”

Nicky chuckled alongside Jaida before faking a gasp of shock, “Wait! Don’t tell me you kissed on the first date?! I expected better from you Gigi!”

“We didn’t kiss.” Gigi said sternly, her gaze not leaving the pile of cutlery in front of her. 

“Jeez, don’t sound so excited,” Nicky joked, placing a hand on Gigi’s shoulder, “I would have thought you would have been excitedly rambling about this date for  _ hours!  _ One time you took hours just telling me about this new fabric you found!”

“Stop.” Gigi burst out, slamming a fork onto the counter causing the two other girls to jump, “I don’t want to talk about the stupid date, okay?”

Gigi cursed under her breath as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. The other girls, noticing her change in mood, quickly surrounded her and pulled her into a hug.

Jaida rubbed the blonde’s back comfortingly, ”Geege...What happened?”

“It was just...really bad…” Gigi sniffed, “Let’s just say I have a good reason for not wanting to date…”

Whilst Jaida was busy comforting the tearful girl, Nicky had slammed her hand against the counter, her eyebrows furrowed, “What the fuck did she do? Did she hurt you? Me and Jaida will find her if she hurt you Gigi!”

“No! No!” Gigi panicked, quickly turning to face Nicky, “It was nothing like that!”

“Then what was it? Because I am five seconds away from tracking this girl down and giving her a piece of my mind!”

How was Gigi meant to tell them the truth now? Her friends had gotten so worked up on her behalf, it would be mortifying to let them know the reason the date sucked was because of herself. They would probably force her to get back into contact with Crystal and organise another date, which sounded like Gigi’s own personal hell. 

“She wasn’t the same person she was online, that’s all!” Gigi winced at how easily the lie came out, “She was...really weird and it was just awkward...I should have known better than to think she would have been exactly like her profile…”

Gigi felt her gut twist in guilt but she couldn’t stop the lie now, “She kept asking really personal questions I didn’t want to answer...and...and...she ate with her mouth open! A-and...and…”

Jaida put a finger against Gigi’s mouth, shushing her. She smiled softly at the younger girl, “It’s okay Geege...You don’t have to tell us anymore, okay?”

Gigi nodded but that didn’t stop the guilt raising in her stomach like bile. She didn’t want to lie to her closest friends, but what choice did she have?

At least now Gigi knew they would never bother her about her love life again. 

-

Today was just not Gigi’s day. First she slept through her alarm, so she didn’t have time to shower in the morning, meaning she felt gross and disgusting. Then her bus was late, meaning she was 20 minutes late to her shift, much to Widow’s dismay. It just got worse from there, a customer yelled at her because she messed up his order, the coffee machine broke  _ again,  _ and she spilt milkshake on her uniform, despite only having cleaned it the day before. 

However, all of those problems seemed miniscule when halfway through her shift she noticed the all too familiar green hair of the one person she didn’t want to see, skipping into the diner with a cheerful smile on her face.

Gigi was wiping down the counter after some kids had spilt ketchup all over it when she noticed her. Her heart stopped and all the blood drained from her face.  _ What the fuck was she doing here?! _

Without thinking, Gigi ducked down to the ground and hid beneath the counter in a panic. Her fists clenched down on her skirt as she tried to control her breathing, trying her best to fight off the incoming panic attack. 

“My dear Gigi, can I ask you why the fuck you are hiding under the counter instead of serving table 6 their pancakes?” 

“She’s  _ here!”  _ Gigi whispered to Nicky, squatting underneath the counter, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her apron. 

Nicky raised an eyebrow and squatted down so she was at eye level with the blonde, “Who’s here?”

_ “Crystal! Who else?!”  _ Gigi hissed.

“Crystal?” Nicky questioned, “Tinder Crystal? The Crystal who took you on the worst date ever?!”

Gigi winced, “Y-yes...I mean-”

“Why are you both under the counter?” Jaida interrupted, looking down at the two girls in confusion, a pot of coffee in her hand. 

Before Gigi could explain, Nicky exclaimed in a hushed voice, “That bitch from Tinder is here!”

“What?!” Jaida screeched before looking around to make sure no one heard her. She then ducked down to join the other girls, “What the hell is she doing here?!”

“I-I don’t know…” Gigi stuttered.

“Do you think she’s stalking you?!”

“Well-”

“You did say she was a bit weird,” Nicky interrupted, “I didn’t think you meant stalker weird!”

“Did you tell her where you worked?” Jaida asked.

“I...might have?” The blonde mumbled. 

“That’s it!” Nicky stated, standing up straight, almost banging her head on the counter, “I’m going to give that bitch a piece of mind!”

“Me too!” Jaida added, standing up as well, her fists clenched. 

“Hold on! Wait!” Gigi panicked, pulling both girls back down to the ground, “I-I….I need to tell you guys something…”

The two girls stopped their angry ranting and turned to Gigi in confusion. They stayed silent to give Gigi the chance to talk.

The blonde took a deep breath, “I may have...not told the whole truth...about the Crystal situation…”

Nicky’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean...not the whole truth?”

Gigi chuckled nervously and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, “Well...it technically wasn’t a bad date...or a good date...or a date at all”

“I don’t think I’m following.” Jaida said.

“I may have...not...gone on the date…”

“You  _ what?!”  _ Both girls screeched out at the same time, causing Gigi to hush them both in a panic.

“Be quiet! What if she hears you?!” Gigi whispered, looking up at the counter nervously like Crystal would just magically teleport in front of them if they were too loud. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you go on the date?!” Nicky asked, putting her hands on Gigi’s shoulders and shaking her in frustration.

“I mean, I technically showed up!” Gigi protested, “I got all the way to the cafe she wanted us to meet up at...but then I saw her sitting inside and she just looked so pretty and amazing...I couldn’t do it! I felt like I was going to throw up! So I ran away, went home, blocked her number and deleted Tinder.”

Jaida exhaled, “So, what you’re telling us is that you ghosted the poor girl?”

“No!” Gigi said but slumped in defeat when she saw her friends’ judging stares, “...Okay fine...I ghosted her…”

"Gigi! No offence but what the fuck!" Nicky said.

"I panicked!" 

"Well it doesn't matter if you panicked or not, because the girl you ghosted is here right now, sitting in your damn section!" 

Gigi bit her bottom lip, "Can I just hide here till she leaves?" 

"No way," Nicky scoffed, "Just because you messed up doesn't mean you don't get to do your job."

"Well what if you-"

"No," Jaida interrupted before Gigi could finish, "Neither of us are covering for you. You are serving her whether you like it or not."

“But-”

“No buts!” Nicky stated firmly, grabbing Gigi and pulling her up so they were no longer underneath the counter, “Now go do your job!”

Both Jaida and Nicky pushed her forward, causing Gigi to stumble over her own feet. She cursed under her breath and grabbed a couple of menus, shooting her coworkers a glare.

“I hate you guys.” She hissed.

Jaida responded with a smug smirk, crossing her arms in victory, whereas Nicky just blew her a kiss before pointing at Crystal’s table. Gigi huffed and turned her back on them. 

Crystal was sitting at a table by a window, the sun basking on her making her look like she was glowing. She was staring out of the window with a huge grin on her face, her finger drumming against the tabletop. Her green hair was let down and it cascaded by her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She had a multitude of rainbow hair clips decorating her head, that realistically, should have clashed horribly with her hair colour but somehow she made it work. She was wearing a denim jacket covered in patches and paintings that Gigi had no doubt Crystal had done herself. She looked beautiful and it made the sinking pit in Gigi’s stomach grow even deeper. 

Gigi felt somewhat blessed that Crystal hadn’t noticed her yet but she knew that wouldn’t last long, as she made her way towards the table on shaky legs. After what felt like a hundred years, Gigi had made it to the table. She stood there awkwardly, staring at the back of Crystal’s hair. The girl was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t even hear Gigi come towards her. 

Coughing anxiously, Gigi twirled a strand of her hair awkwardly, keeping her eyes glued down to her notepad, "W-welcome to the Von Du Diner, what can I get for you?"

"Oh thank god! I am starving! Could I get the strawberry milkshake and the-" Crystal turned around with a big grin on her face, only for it to disappear quickly when she noticed who her waitress was, " _ Gigi?"  _

"Uhh...no?" Gigi said in a panic.

The green haired girl raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Gigi's chest, "Gigi...it literally says your name on your name tag."

"So it does…haha…"

It was at that moment Gigi began to consider the option of running away and never coming back. Maybe moving away to the countryside and changing her identity to a hermit farmer named Leigh-Ann, her only company being sheep and cows. Granted, she had never stepped foot outside of the city before but how much more different could it be? It's basically the same thing but with more trees, right? Not to mention Gigi always wanted to find an excuse to wear cowboy boots...

She was in the middle of wondering what farm animals actually ate when Crystal began to speak up again, "I didn't realise this is where you worked…"

Snapped out of her panicked daze, Gigi chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah...I guess I never really told you…"

The two girls stared at each other in an awkward silence. Gigi could feel her heart beat out of her chest and was pretty certain she was a few seconds away from going into a stress-induced heart attack.

"I promise this was just a coincidence!" Crystal burst out suddenly, causing the blonde to jump, "I didn't stalk you or hire a private investigator or anything like that! I honestly didn't realise you worked here! My friend needed to borrow some paint so I went round to hers to drop it off, and when I left I realised I had forgotten to eat today! My friend told me that this place does really good pies so I thought I should check it out! I didn't think I would see you here…"

Gigi's grip tightened on her notepad and she held it in front of her, almost like a shield, "It's fine...don't worry…"

The loud woman sighed in relief and leant back against her seat, drumming her fingernails against the table, "Thank god...I didn't want to scare you off  _ again."  _

Gigi blinked, "What do you mean again?" 

Crystal stared at her and chuckled nervously, "I mean...I must have done something to scare you away, right? We were fine one minute and then you never show up for our date and I find out you've blocked me on everything...I've been told I'm not exactly the most observant when it comes to other people, but that's normally a good sign that you've done something wrong…"

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong!" Gigi stuttered out, trying her best to reassure the other girl, "I swear!" 

The green-haired girl raised an eyebrow, “If I didn’t do anything wrong then why didn’t you show up for our date?”

Gigi gulped and looked over her shoulder to see if Widow was around. When she noticed the coast was clear, she sat in the seat opposite Crystal and took a deep breath, “I...technically did show up? I mean I made it outside of the cafe if that is any consolation?”

“It isn’t, but go on.”

Gigi chuckled nervously, “Of course it isn’t...sorry...What I’m trying to say is that...it wasn’t your fault I didn’t show up...It was mine.”

Crystal sighed and leaned back against the cushioned seat, “Gigi, no offence but this isn’t explaining anything...If you just want me to go, I’ll go.”

To Gigi’s dismay, Crystal began to stand up and make her way out. Before she could think twice, Gigi grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her back down, “Wait! Don’t go!”

Crystal stumbled back in surprise, but to Gigi’s relief, she stayed seated. Both girls looked down slowly to see that their hands were still entwined together. Gigi felt her face light up and she dropped Crystal’s hand like it was made of fire. 

“S-sorry...I didn’t mean to…”

Looking up, Gigi realised that Crystal’s face was just as red as her own. The girl’s red face mixed with her bright green hair made her look like a tomato. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence before both bursting out into nervous giggles. 

“It’s fine…” Crystal finally said, “Now...can you explain to me what the hell happened?”

“Right...yes...that…” The blonde mumbled, fiddling with her apron under the table, “The truth is…”

Crystal stared at the blonde earnestly, causing her stomach to flip flop. 

“I’m a virgin!” Gigi burst out, quickly slamming her hands against her mouth. She could hear Nicky chuckling from somewhere in the diner, proving that her friends had heard her. 

“Uhh...What?” Crystal said, her face going even redder than before. 

“N-not in that way!” Gigi sputtered out, trying to rectify the situation, “Well I mean...technically but that’s not what I meant! God...I meant I’m a date virgin! I’ve never been on a date before!”

“Oh…Okay?” Crystal said, the confusion still present on her face. 

“Do you know why I downloaded Tinder in the first place?” The blonde asked. 

Crystal shook her head and Gigi continued with a laugh, “My friends...they downloaded it for me...I didn’t even want it, but they said I was  _ wasting my youth away.  _ I thought I would try it out just to keep them happy and then delete it after a couple of days...but then I met you.”

“I can kind of relate...My friend Daegen said I was becoming an old cat lady and forced me to get the app...Bold claim from her, considering I only have one cat…” Crystal chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. 

“I’ve never believed in love or anything like that,” Gigi continued, ignoring Crystal, “I always thought it was a bunch of crap designed to sell cards and flowers. I could never understand the appeal...Why would you ever want to open yourself up to someone else? Aren’t you just handing them the opportunity to break you down? I was always happy on my own. I didn’t need anyone else.”

Gigi took a deep breath, “But then you changed everything...I suddenly understood why people were willing to risk it all for another person...You broke down all my walls like it was nothing. I always thought I was perfectly happy, but I was wrong. I never realised what it was like to be truly happy until I met you.”

Crystal stared at her, her mouth agape. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, “If you liked me so much, why did you ghost me? Why did you throw me aside like I was nothing?”

“Because I was scared,” Gigi answered honestly, “I was scared of opening up for the first time in my life. When I saw you in the window of the cafe it all suddenly became too real, too fast. I was scared you would hate me, or  _ worse,  _ you would like me and I would have to come to terms with all these things I was feeling.”

“Do you still feel that way?” Crystal asked and Gigi couldn’t help but notice the tiny hint of hope in her eyes. 

The blonde nodded and took Crystal’s hands into her own, smiling softly, “If I didn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here right now…”

Tears began to stream down the green-haired girl’s face and before Gigi could begin to panic that she had upset the girl, she let out a bright grin, displaying all her teeth.

“I still feel that way too...about liking you, I mean...Even despite everything, I can’t help but think you are the most amazing person I have ever met…”

“Even after standing you up?” Gigi asked with a giggle. 

“ _ Especially  _ after you stood me up...I’ve always been a sucker for mysterious ladies.”

The two girls laughed, their hands still clinging tightly together. Gigi felt like she could have lived in that moment forever when suddenly she heard a loud cough behind her and turned around. 

“While this is very sweet, I don’t pay you to flirt with the customers Gigi.” Her boss, Widow, was standing there, looking down at Gigi. Despite her stern voice, she wore a soft smile on her face, obviously proud to see Gigi interact with someone that she didn’t work with. 

“Sorry!” Gigi squeaked, standing up quickly and wiping down her hands on her apron. She turned to Crystal and mouthed a quick apology. 

She was about to walk away to serve another table before Crystal grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with a grin, “Hey...What time do you finish work?”

“Well I technically finish at 5pm but that’s closing and I’ll have to clean so really I finish at 6pm.” Gigi answered.

“Well, what do you know? I just so happen to be free at 6pm. How about I swing round when you finish and I take you out?” Crystal said with a smirk. 

Gigi couldn’t help smiling brightly, as her heart began to swell, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow so the vibe of this fic is completely different to the jennifers body au huh??? honestly it was rlly fun to write something so different and also i havent written a oneshot in so long so its nice to not have to worry about updating this one haha vgybhnjk
> 
> this fic is actually a gift for my dear friend frankenvenus who asked me to write a fic based off the song "when he sees me" from waitress!!! i fell in love with the idea and whilst its not a direct waitress au, it is heavily influenced by the musical!!! if u havent read them already pls read her fics, THEY R SO FUCKCIN GOOD I SWEAR!!!!! literally she puts everyone writing to shame i swear. i hope one day ill be as good as her vbghuinj
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed!! pls comment if u liked it! i know the pacing is probs a bit weird but i havent written a oneshot in so long so i was getting used to it again ctfyvghubnij
> 
> this may be completely different to the jennifers body au but i hope u all enjoyed anyways!!!


End file.
